


An Interview Unseen - Tom Hiddleston One Shot

by spaceemonkeyyxd



Series: Imagine Me and You (I Do) [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddlestoners (Fandom), Tom Hiddleston (Fandom), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceemonkeyyxd/pseuds/spaceemonkeyyxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots featuring Tom Hiddleston & You/Reader. Anything and everything, literally. Smut, fluff, general stuff.<br/>This collection is written by; spaceemonkeyyxd & amzmcd/tumblr: lestradeslover.</p>
<p>Note: any warnings will be added to the individual one-shot if needed, when posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interview Unseen - Tom Hiddleston One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: spaceemonkeyyxd
> 
> Pics/Gifs for your viewing:  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/64ff319c24e61513f18457408184e97f/tumblr_o8rusmm70W1v79pyzo1_250.gif  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/843cbfa3302b5fc53558adc7af9b18d2/tumblr_o8rusmm70W1v79pyzo2_250.gif  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/8fbca3960347a5529315e7d01fb542b5/tumblr_o8rusmm70W1v79pyzo3_250.gif

You’re at home comfortably nestled into the bend of your fabric corner sofa with your swollen ankles propped up on a cushion browsing social media on your laptop while sucking your Burger King strawberry milkshake up through a straw. You see a link to a video interview of Tom, normally you’re up to date on his interviews but you didn’t recognise the back drop at all on the thumbnail.

A grin appears on your face when he appears on the screen, God you love him. The interviewer introduces him for the benefit of the video before getting to the questions about the both The Night Manage and I Saw The Light. Sitting back a bit more comfortably with a bit of a groan, your back hadn't stopped aching since you had reached six months, you just hoped it would stop after the birth. You hope. You chuckle at the long winded answers Tom gave the interviewer and when he apologises too.

The video was nearing the end and it seemed the interviewer was wrapping things up when they asked a final question;

“And congratulations, Tom, you’ll be entering Fatherhood in...a month?”

Tom laughed and nodded looking very pleased that he was asked about impending fatherhood, “Yes, sir. Yes I will. It’s very thrilling. It’s one job I look forward to very much.”

“And how is your wife doing?”

Your grin broke out again as did Tom’s, “Oh she’s fine, yes, taking it all in her stride. She’s at home at the moment, I’m heading back to her very soon though, thankfully." He pauses for a moment, "I bet she’s probably sat on the sofa having some strange concoction of food right now.” You roll your eyes in a fond fashion and sucked on your straw once more, milkshake wasn’t strange at all.

It was the interviewers turn to chuckle, “Well we wish you and your wife all the best Tom, thank you for your time.”


End file.
